


just like always

by rileyhart



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but ssshhhh they don't know yet!!, just two dorks who really wanna kiss each other, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: They had just been lying there, in her bed. It was dark, and their legs were tangled together underneath the covers. Riley’s night time music was playing quietly in the background - a random compilation of relaxing folk songs - and the rain was thundering down outside, and before they knew it Riley's lips were on Maya's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set in tenth grade, riley and lucas broke up at the end of ninth grade

Riley wasn’t really sure what was happening. She’d never kissed a girl before, in fact she’d never kissed anybody other Lucas.

They had just been lying there, in her bed. It was dark, and their legs were tangled together underneath the covers. Riley’s night time music was playing quietly in the background - a random compilation of relaxing folk songs - and the rain was thundering down outside.

They’d been so close; Riley could feel Maya’s breath. Their eyes were locked each other, but it was a gentle, peaceful kind of staring, that made Riley’s heart speed up and feel so warm and whole at the same time.

Then her eyes had left Maya's, and she found herself looking at her lips, for only a moment, before she moved ever so closer and gently put her lips on Maya’s.

It wasn’t long and heated, it was quick and fleeting, nervous. It was a question.

Maya barely had time to respond before Riley’s lips left hers.

They looked at each other, hearts racing.

“Riley?” Maya murmured.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again,” she requested softly.

Riley felt a smile creep onto her face, her eyes sparkling.

She closed the tiny space between them, pressing her lips tentatively to Maya’s.

And it was the strangest, most wonderful feeling in the world, kissing her. This was uncharted territory for the two of them, the only part of their relationship they’d never discussed, a seemingly bizarre dream kept in the back of their minds.

And yet here they were, kissing, and it was real and beautiful. Riley could feel Maya’s lips, her tongue, her chest pressing against Riley’s, their noses bumping into each, her hand in Maya’s tangled hair, her other hand interlocked with Maya’s, their fingers entwined.

After what felt like a lifetime, the finally stopped. They looked each other, both slightly unsure, but with so much love in each heart.

“Riley,” Maya caressed Riley’s cheek lightly with the back of her fingers.

“Yes, Peaches,” Riley whispered, a small smile on her face.

“What does this make us now?”

Riley lent forward, and kissed Maya quickly, their lips just brushing, mimicking the first kiss.

“Riley and Maya, just like always.“


End file.
